


Визит

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Навещать Шерлока в больнице приятно и иногда даже весело, хоть и не все время.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Визит

**Author's Note:**

> Единственный мой текст для шерлококоманды на ЗФБ. Естественно, как и все остальные тексты, порожден непрекращающимся мозгом рака после третьего сезона. Флафф-сирца-поняши-радуга. Написано это было еще до того, как Арвел убил нас всех сообщением про розу.
> 
> Написано 15 марта 2014.

— Семь раз за ночь… Оу. Ты тренировался в мое отсутствие?

Выбираться из морфинового сна тяжело. Сложно «навести резкость» на окружающую реальность, подернутую дымкой забытья вперемешку с обрывками сновидений. Шерлок пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Пытается сфокусировать сознание. Этот голос… Эта Женщина… Теперь она не просто появляется в его голове, но еще и статьи из желтой прессы зачитывает? Ему определенно нужно снизить дозу морфина… Хотя и не хочется. Если окончательно проснуться — она, возможно, исчезнет сама собой. Шерлок с трудом разлепляет глаза, но реальность все равно расплывается, смазывается, как на нечетком фото. Это что-то напоминает… Он уже видел это лицо точно так же… Лицо, которое совершенно не собирается никуда пропадать. 

— У меня… отвратительные… галлюцинации… — слова тоже расплываются, растягиваются, идут рябью.

«Отвратительная галлюцинация» весело фыркает:

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

— Ты… не…

Это очевидно. Она не галлюцинация. И сейчас это почему-то очень плохо. Шерлок не сразу вспоминает почему… мысли растягиваются и расползаются вслед за всем остальным. Что-то случилось. Опасное. У этого опасного холодный немигающий взгляд и… Магнуссен. Вот почему. Нужно уменьшить дозу. Невозможно соображать так долго. Невыносимо.

— Какого черта… тебе… нельзя здесь…

— Здесь — это в Лондоне или в твоей палате?

— Везде.

— Ты настолько обо мне беспокоишься, что готов сообщать очевидные вещи? Или это морфин?

Морфин. О черт. Шерлок морщится, жмурится, встряхивает головой — и картинка реальности наконец обретает четкость. Она сидит на краю его постели с газетой. В медицинском халате и шапочке. Может, все-таки галлюцинация? Честное слово, лучше бы она. Но шансов на это практически нет.

— Не беспокойся, дорогой, — разумеется, с иронией в голосе. — Я как следует замаскировалась.

Красный ноготь небрежным движением слегка оттягивает висящую на шее медицинскую маску.

— Все будут думать, что к тебе зашла какая-то медсестричка. Если до этого вообще кому-нибудь будет дело. 

Шерлок ничего не отвечает, критически осматривает ее с ног до головы, оценивая надежность этой «маскировки», оценивая вероятности. Шансы на то, что одной проблемой у него станет больше. Опасно. Сейчас — втройне опасно. Глупо. Она не может знать всех подробностей, но это все равно была чудовищная и рискованная глупость. 

Ирэн улыбается ехидной улыбкой. Той-самой-своей-улыбкой. Господи, о чем он думает? Ему надо думать о том, как выставить ее отсюда. И из Лондона. Как можно скорее, как можно незаметнее.

— Прекрати так на меня смотреть, — улыбка становится шире. — Это не костюм для ролевых игр. Ты сейчас не в том состоянии. К сожалению.

Шерлок скорбно вздыхает. Ирэн с заинтересованным видом утыкается в газету.

— А она ничего, с характером… эта твоя девочка-отмычка. И симпатичная. Я бы с ней познакомилась…

— Она гетеросексуальна, — зачем-то сообщает Шерлок вместо «выметайся отсюда к чертовой матери немедленно и уезжай».

— Тоже мне проблема, — фыркает Ирэн и откладывает газету в сторону. — Как она в постели?

— Понятия не имею.

— Шерлок Холмс, ты жуткий зануда. Так и не научился совмещать полезное с приятным, — вздох сожаления и сочувствия, слишком выразительный для того, чтобы быть искренним. — А теперь уже поздно. Жаль. Мы могли бы устроить милое совместное свидание.

— Ты решила подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности, чтобы обсудить со мной перспективы секса втроем?

— Нет. Чтобы убедиться, что ты не собираешься в очередной раз умирать.

— Разумеется, я не собираюсь умирать. И для того, чтобы это выяснить, совершенно не обязательно торчать у меня в палате.

— У тебя было две остановки сердца. Никто не может гарантировать, что ты еще зачем-нибудь не сбежишь из больницы прямо завтра и у тебя не будет еще одной. И что в третий раз реанимационная бригада успеет тебя откачать. Мне было бы приятно поболтать с тобой о сексе втроем до того, как это случится… Учитывая, что после твоей предыдущей «смерти» я была лишена этой счастливой возможности.

Шерлок с мрачным видом возводит глаза к потолку. Шерлок снова протяжно вздыхает.

— Господи боже, почему все умные женщины вокруг меня ведут себя как чертовы идиотки из-за своих чертовых сантиментов?

— Все?.. Хм... А, ну конечно. Миссис Уотсон. Она тебе нравится, — не вопрос, а утверждение.

У всех вокруг слишком много сантиментов. Слишком. И у него тоже. Ему нравится Мэри, и он до сих пор не выставил отсюда Эту Женщину, хотя это давно следовало сделать.

— Уезжай из Лондона сегодня же. И постарайся сидеть очень тихо ближайшие пару месяцев.

Ирэн смотрит на него в упор, внимательно и серьезно.

— Ты все же подозрительно сильно обо мне беспокоишься. Что случилось?

Пожалуй, ему стоит быть с ней честным. Честность — периодически не такая уж плохая штука. Если ты говоришь правду, тебя не бьют по лицу и тебе не приходится стрелять в лучшего друга твоего мужа…

— Магнуссен, — говорит Шерлок. 

«Это в первый раз», — думает Шерлок, пристально глядя на нее. Впервые в жизни ему удалось увидеть на лице Этой Женщины гримасу отвращения. Что ж, приятно знать, что женщина, которую ты… что у них с Ирэн совпадают взгляды по данному вопросу.

— Понятно. Я должна была догадаться, учитывая, куда ты вломился, — пауза, во время которой она так же пристально смотрит на него в ответ. — Шерлок…

— Ммм?..

— Будь добр, раздави эту тварь понадежнее.

— О, значит, я в нем не ошибся, раз он даже тебе не нравится.

Ирэн ехидно хмыкает.

— «Даже мне»? Ты все еще слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, это ужасно…

— Ммм. Нет. Чаще всего я думаю о тебе слишком хорошо.

Она снова хмыкает и вдруг спрашивает:

— Кто в тебя стрелял?

Да, слишком хорошо. Или все же слишком плохо? Он отчего-то безосновательно надеялся, что она не станет задавать наиболее неудобных вопросов. И, пожалуй, лимит честности он на сегодня исчерпал. Об этом ей знать совершенно незачем. Шерлок молчит и отворачивается к стене. Пауза тянется. И тянется. И продолжает тянуться…

— Ты не хочешь говорить мне. И полиции тоже… — наконец изрекает Ирэн. Эту интонацию Шерлок знает хорошо. Она думает. Уже почти додумалась. Он снова оборачивается к ней, чтобы видеть реакцию. Реакция очень важна. — Умные женщины, которые делают глупости… Ох, Шерлок… Тебе пора завязывать с умными женщинами в своей жизни. Ситуация с каждым разом все хуже. Я, по крайней мере, не пыталась тебя убить.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Она тоже не пыталась. — Видимо, сегодня ему придется быть честным, вне зависимости от его собственного мнения на этот счет.

— Да?.. А, ну да, разумеется. В противном случае ты вел бы себя иначе.

Шерлок усмехается, пытаясь отогнать от себя очередную неуместно-сентиментальную мысль, что Эта Женщина отлично понимает его мотивации. Намного лучше Джона, заметно лучше Майкрофта и лучше Мэри, которой потребовалось примерно сорок минут плюс дополнительные объяснения. У Ирэн ушло около секунды. Впрочем, Мэри наверняка проделает работу над ошибками и сможет значительно улучшить свои показатели. У нее хороший потенциал. Но основная задача Мэри — понимать Джона Уотсона, а не Шерлока Холмса… Боже, эта мысль и вправду сентиментальна до отвращения. И то, что пальцы Этой Женщины сейчас касаются его руки, медленно продвигаясь по ней вверх, к плечу, изрядно усугубляет отвратительность ситуации. Потому что ему, Шерлоку Холмсу, очень хочется закрыть глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущении прикосновения. Потому что он, Шерлок Холмс, чертовски скучал по этим чертовым прикосновениям все это чертово время ничуть не меньше, чем по возможности поговорить с человеком, способным понять его мотивации в течение секунды. 

— Не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу, — ее голос наконец-то отвлекает от погружения в идиотскую мысль. Она усмехается той усмешкой, которая появляется у нее на губах, когда она собирается сказать что-то слишком серьезное, чтобы делать это с серьезным выражением лица. — Я умею хранить секреты. Я в некотором роде эксперт по данному вопросу. Особенно если речь о твоих секретах.

— Я знаю.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь…

Пальцы скользят от плеча вверх по шее, осторожно заправляют за ухо прядь волос, а потом она наклоняется ниже, к его губам. По этому он тоже скучал. Глупо отрицать.

— Наверное, — шепчет она через минуту ему в лицо, отстранившись всего на пару дюймов, — тебе сейчас вредно слишком сильное учащение пульса…

— У меня нет никакого учащения пульса.

— Шерлок Холмс! Если ты не перестанешь врать, я подключу к тебе электрокардиограф. Он тут есть.

— М… Никогда еще не целовался с подключенным ко мне электрокардиографом. Это может быть забавно.

Она тихо смеется и опять на мгновение касается губами его губ, а потом на ее лице снова появляется та же усмешка, означающая «я-собираюсь-сказать-тебе-кое-что-очень-серьезное».

— Еще одна просьба. Прежде чем я уберусь из твоей палаты и из Лондона, в полном соответствии с твоими ценными указаниями.

Он вопросительно вздергивает брови.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся больше не умирать, ладно?

— Не могу ничего обещать.

Слишком много честности на единицу времени. И почему-то от этого хочется очередную дозу морфина, как от дырки в груди. Честность — тоже что-то вроде дырки в груди… 

— Я знаю. — Теперь она действительно отстраняется и встает. — Просто постарайся. Обычно у тебя неплохо получается.

Шерлок опять молчит. У него не слишком-то выходит говорить слишком серьезные вещи даже с усмешкой. Впрочем, она, разумеется, и не ждет никакого ответа. Снова прячет лицо под медицинской маской и идет к двери, быстро стуча каблуками. Это похоже на его участившийся пульс… Или на ее участившийся пульс? Шерлок смотрит, как Ирэн открывает дверь, и, когда она уже переступает порог, все же усмехается. Той самой усмешкой, которая появляется, когда хотят сказать слишком серьезные для серьезного выражения лица вещи.

— Ты тоже постарайся, — говорит Шерлок и знает, что под своей медицинской маской Эта Женщина усмехается в ответ на его фразу так же, как он.


End file.
